


Family

by FeistyDreams (Altraya)



Series: Boy Meets Girl Collection [1]
Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/FeistyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's thoughts after being told by his wife that they're expecting an addition to the family. Very short, unedited, free-write</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Dropping to the ground, he sighed quietly, the sound lost in the wind. He breathed in deep the early fall air, sweet scents carried on the breeze. Staring out on the lake, he ignored the cheerful sounds of people all around him. He had too much on his mind to pay any more attention than was necessary, trusting his highly tuned instincts to keep him safe. Just what was he to do? He'd never thought to find himself in this situation, yet here it was upon him.

Sousuke Sagara was going to be a father.

He smiled faintly, wistfully at the thought. Kaname had woken up before him that morning, made him breakfast, and told him before he left on his morning jog. For that, he was grateful, and he was fairly sure she'd done it on purpose, to give him time to think about it. Of course, he'd immediately turned doting and concerned, making sure she was all right, did she need anything, could he do anything, and he was promptly shoved out the door with an admonishment.

_"I'm pregnant, not an invalid! Business as usual, soldier!"_

Grinning at his foolishness, he shook his head at the memory. He wasn't sure he'd manage to keep it 'business as usual' but he had a feeling she knew that. It was in his nature to be overprotective of her, and knowing she was carrying his child, well... He was doomed to nine months of angry-wife induced migraines.

He didn't mind. It would all be worth it. It already was. Standing up, he wiped the dirt off his pants and looked around. Families walking and enjoying the cool weather, smiling, talking, laughing. The carefree joy he saw had been such a foreign concept to him a few years ago.

Now?

Smiling, Sousuke shoved his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slid back, relaxed. Walking off in the direction of the apartment he lived in with his wife, his family, he wondered if Kaname would beat him when he suggested they take a walk together. A walk in the park, as a family, happy and blessed.


End file.
